Cosmic love
by Xxx WeSt Of ThE MoON xxX
Summary: Song fic between calypso and percy. recomennded to listen to florence and machnine song cosmic love which i dont own as well as percy jackson. We all know how percy felt durning his time with calypso, right? but what about calypso.READ TO FIND OUT...


**Hay you guys I know I should be updating my story Stuck in Apollo I pod (which I was doing) but I just loved the idea of this story. So enjoy **

**Disclaimer: yall already know I DON'T own anything to Percy Jackson or the song cosmic love created by Florence and the machine3. **

**~* Cosmic Love*~**

_A fallen star,  
>Fell from your heart,<br>and landed in my eyes,  
><em>

_Calypso remembered the day when she saw Percy Jackson fall through the sky and landed on her shore before her eyes._

_I screamed aloud,  
>as it tore through them,<br>And now it's left me blind,_

She recalled felling alarmed as his body went up in human flames. So she rushed to him and sanged to him until he felt better. Once he she cleaned him up and washed away the dirt on his face she was blinded by his beauty,

_The stars, the moon,  
>they have all been blown out, <em>

_You left me in the dark, _

_No dawn, no day,  
>I'm always in this twilight,<br>in the shadow of your heart,_

She recalled looking up at the stars in the sky along with the moon the nights Percy was asleep. In her heart she felt as if they didn't mean anything without him. She felt the cruelty of fates from curse that they'd put her. She felt like she was in the dark forever. She always felt like she was never experiencing the beautiful glimpse of dawn or the heat from the day, just always stuck in the gods' twilight zone. In the deepest shadows of they're hearts.

_And in the dark,  
>I can hear your heartbeat, I try to find the sound,<br>but then it stopped,  
>and I was in the darkness,<br>so darkness I became, _

She also remembered the night when Percy and She would plant the flowers at and hearing his heart beat every time he looked at her and fell more in love. She dwelled a lot on Percy's love and compared it to her past love interest and saw nothing else was like it. She used to imagine the relationship they could have together and so she offered him to stay but Hephaestus came to talk to him and she lost hope.

_The stars, the moon,  
>They have all been blown out,<br>You left me in the dark,  
><em>_[Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/f/florence_and_the_machine/cosmic_ ]_

_No dawn, No day  
>I'm always in this twilight,<br>In the shadow of your heart,_

_Ooooh (x8)  
><em> 

She looked up at the stars and moon and felt they were meaningless without him and they didn't exist and she was left in the dark because of him. A tear had traced down her face as she thought that she'd finally was waking in the dawn and found the day but no she new the fates wouldn't allow it. She'd always be stuck in the twilight but be in the shadow of his heroic heart.

_I took the stars from my eyes,  
>And then I made a map,<br>I knew that some how,  
>I could find my way back,<em>

_Then I heard your heart beating, you were darkness too,  
>So I stayed in the darkness next with you,<em>

Once Hephaestus was gone she took her gaze off the stars and looked at him remembering everything that happened between them. She remembered the night he described Manhattan and how he promised he'd plant the moonlace in his mother's little garden. From that moment on she knew some way she could survive the pain of this heart break. She kissed him goodbye and they both watched each other taking in the last time glimpse they would get of each other. She realized that he would always feel the burden of the heartbreak too.

_The stars, the moon,  
>They have all been blown out,<br>You left me in the dark,_

_No dawn, no day,  
>I'm always in the twilight,<br>In the shadow of your heart,_

_The stars, the moon,  
>They have all been blown out,<br>You left me in the dark, (you left me in the dark)_

_No dawn, no day,  
>I'm always in this twilight,<br>In the shadow of your heart,_

_Ooooh (x8)_

Today Calypso and Percy live with the love of they're lives and have beautiful children. But they always forever in the heart even the deepest shadow.


End file.
